Commonplace cameras today include directional cameras that record an image of the environment from one direction, such as a front facing camera or a back facing camera of a mobile device. A conventional camera on a mobile device has a limited field of view, and small digital cameras on mobile devices can have a crop factor several times smaller than 35 mm film format.